


Enough to Start

by stellarer



Category: First Cow (2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Tenderness, Canon-typical ambiguous ending, Fanvid, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarer/pseuds/stellarer
Summary: "We'll have enough to go there soon.""We have enough to go now!""Enough to go. Not enough to start."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Enough to Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestliars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/gifts).



> Thanks to Be for getting me to watch First Cow, and to Abby for materials and troubleshooting.

[rebloggable here](https://softshell-turtle.tumblr.com/post/627031285886550016/well-have-enough-to-go-there-soon-we-have-to)

**Author's Note:**

> is the title/summary a quote that didn't make it into the vid? yes, yes it is, i am so sorry. another thing im sorry about: zero cow. how could i do this. i made a whole first cow vid and there's no cow. i tried, i swear.


End file.
